the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicorn Jewels
The Alicorn Jewels are six powerful, magical gemstones created by the Original Alicorns in hopes of using their energy for each representative to pull off their task with lots of ease. But it soon came aware that these jewels could be used for evil if there are all used at once. Origins The Jewels were created by Emperor Rukai, Empress Universia, King Camos, Queen Dust Sparkle, Duke Typhoon, Duchess Gold Heart, and Empress Krone in a way to help the 6 representative alicorns of the Sun, Moon, Love, Galaxy, Stars, and Sea to help each keep the balance of the magical energy in control. And each jewel can give each alicorn a boast in their own energy. But soon after several premonitions, the Alicorns soon they realized these jewels could lead to disaster if they were to fall in the wrong hands. Especially when Lord Ren suggesting to use their powers to destroy all of their enemies by combining all jewels together with one wielding it. But, Krone stated that it couldn't be done, as doing so would only destroy the universe and further more, even with the right wielding tool, the jewels would destroy the user from the inside. As Rukai forbade it, as such action would be too cruel to pull off. But then when Lord Ren tried to get the Sun Stone from King Camos, he was caught and as punishment for treason and trying to use something they didn't create as weapons, he was banished from Equestria and expelled from the council. Which in turn, lead Lord Ren to turn to the Dark Side of the Force, becoming Darth Blackard. Backstory Upon realizing the jewels were gonna only lead to war, the Alicorns decided to take each jewel to different spots and hide them away from being found. While the Sun, Moon, Love, Stars, and Sea jewels were hidden in several secret places, the Galaxy jewel was hidden in " "'s helmet. While Krone was chosen to house all of the jewels' info and weaknesses. As her high power in the Force allowed her mind not to be probed by the most powerful Sith Lord. But, despite all of this, it was all gonna end in vain. Bio It all began when Darth Blackard created a necklace to house all six jewels, in which he began the search for all of the jewels. Powers Each Jewel contains a certain power representing each part of the universe. Sun Jewel: The Sun Jewel allowed its user to control the actions of the Sun and use the sun to create powerful solar energy based powers. Its appearance was a yellow sun-shaped gem. Moon Jewel: The Moon Jewel allowed its user to control the actions of the Moon and use moon powers within their magic. And together, the Sun and Moon Jewel could control time. Its appearance was a white crescent moon-shaped gem. '''Love Jewel: '''The Love Jewel allowed the user to help control how other beings would use their love and help solve conflicts with loved ones. And even free corrupted beings from mind control. Its appearance was a pink heart-shaped jewel. '''Galaxy Jewel: '''The Galaxy jewel allowed its user to use the power of all of the galaxy for powerful magic capabilities and can use to increase their magical powers to a supreme power level. And it could even teleport the user to far away places in the galaxy. Its appearance was a purple star galaxy-shaped jewel. '''Stars Jewel: '''The Star Jewel allows it user to control the star's energy and make the constellations stay in balance and even call in the creatures of the constellations when there are dangerous threats in the location. Its appearance was a golden and orange star-shaped jewel. '''Sea Jewel: '''The Sea Jewel allows its user to control the power of the sea and even use it to manipulate huge waves, and even create huge typhoons which was used to stop ships that carried evil clans and opposing individuals that tried to take over. It could also be used to call upon rare creatures of the sea when help was needed. Its appearance was a blue teardrop-shaped jewel. All six jewels also had a inner power, as they had consciousness in each one and when the prior user of each jewel passed away they would choose new hosts. But when these jewels are wielded by a user of evil or a Sith lord, they can be used to control the whole universe under the palm of their hand. However, it came at a great cost. The Gems' power was so powerful that it required several Alicorns to wield them, when wielded by one user alone, even in the Necklace of the Alicorn Jewels the power from the gems would drain the user's own energy until they were too weak and then they would cease to exist, and since the jewels would still be under control of the user they couldn't undo what was done by said user, and then the whole universe would collapse as the magic control was greatly unbalanced. But, if the housing tool was destroyed on the other hand, the jewels would rebel against the user that tried to use them for evil, by sucking them dry of not only their magic, but also their connection to the Force, even their ability to live. In which the user would then slowly start to lose its color and then explode into vapor. Trivia *The Alicorn Jewels' story will be explained in Alicorn Jewel War Part I: Fight for the Jewels and Alicorn Jewel War Part II: Battle of the Century * Category:Ancient Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Powerful Objects